SpongeBob: Tropical Island
''SpongeBob: Tropical Island ''is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy television series featuring characters from SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise. The TV series is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and United Plankton Pictures, the series stars Selena Gomez featuring the show's regular voice cast from the original series. It is the reboot of ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''series. Animated by Reel FX. Premise The reboot series follows SpongeBob and the gang as they ended up in a tropical paradise. Cast * Selena Gomez as Clara, a young girl who misses her home of Miami Beach where her family lives. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Danny Trejo as Mango, a Scarlet Macaw who loves eating mangos. Songs #SpongeBob # So Tropical (ft. Alessia Cara) - Jonas Blue (Summer Mix) ##SpongeBobDance - Justin Timberlake (Dance Mix) # SpongeBob's Morning - Christophe Beck # Drop in the Ocean (ft. AronChupa) - OMI # Clara's Theme - Christophe Beck # The Tiki Luau - Christophe Beck (Beach Party Mix) # Feel the Vibe - DJ Cassidy (Funk Mix) # Sensational - Levin Kali (Funk/Summer Mix) (''Soundtrack only) # Shades On - The Vamps # Island Fun - Michael Montano (Beach Party/Soca Mix) # Resort - Christophe Beck (Island Mix) # We Don't Speak Americano - Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP # Clara's Home Song - Selena Gomez (Calming Tropical Mix) # Clara's Home Song (Auto-Tune Remix) - Selena Gomez (Soundtrack only) # Island Sound - Noisestorm (Deep house Mix) HollywoodRecordsVEVO * Jonas Blue - So Tropical (From "SpongeBob: Tropical Island" / Audio Only) - Alessia Cara Animation Services * Reel FX '''(Hollywood, CA) Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Teaser HD | Netflix * Song: Feeling Hot - Don Omar Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Craig Kellman * Storyboard: Andy Bialk Academy Awards SpongeBob: Tropical Island Nickelodeon Justin Timberlake '#SpongeBobDance' Lyric Video | Nick Premiere * The reboot series will be premiered on Netflix on April 2, 2021. Good Morning America Executive sneak peek of 'SpongeBob: Tropical Island' | GMA Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Trailer HD | Netflix * Song: Dreadlock Holiday - 10cc Nickelodeon Tropical Remix: 'Island Vibes' by Pogo | Nick Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Theme Song | Netflix Netflix Kids & Family Meet Clara | SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Netflix Episodes Season 1 # Tropical Island: Part 1, Song: "SpongeBob's Morning" # Tropical Island: Part 2, Song: "Drop in the Ocean" # Clara, Song: "Clara's Theme" # The Tiki Luau, Song: "The Tiki Luau" # Ooh, a Mango! # SpongeBob's Tropical Drink, Song: "Feel the Vibe" # Feelin' Sick, Clara? # Plankton's Paradise, Song: "Shades On" # An Island Resort, Songs: "Island Fun" / "Resort" # Sleepwalkin' # Want Some Coconut? # Breakfast for Clara, Song: "We Don't Speak Americano" # Clara's Family, Song: "Clara's Home Song" Netflix Kids & Family SpongeBob: Tropical Island: Season 2 | Trailer HD | Netflix * Songs: Cake By The Ocean - DNCE / Came Here for Love (ft. Ella Eyre) - Sigala Songs # The Island Game - Christophe Beck # Iko Iko - N.E.R.D (Island/Tropical Mix) # Good Vibes - Jonas Brothers (Summer/Dance Mix) (Soundtrack only) # Summer Sensation - Sigala (Tropical/Chill house Mix) # Oceans - Blair # Feels (ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Building a Raft - Christophe Beck # Escape from the Volcano - Christophe Beck # I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Tropical Beat (ft. Flo Rida & Delaney Jane) - Sigala (Summer Mix) (Soundtrack only) # #SummerVibe (with Liam Payne) - Zedd (Dance Mix) (Soundtrack only) # Satisfied - The Vamps (Dance-Pop/Summer Mix) # Sunshine (ft. Anime) - LunchMoney Lewis (Dance-Pop Mix) (Soundtrack only) Episodes Season 2 (The Final Season) # Cabin Fever # What About Clara? # The Island Game, Song: "The Island Game" # Clara's Flower # It's Beach Party Time, Song: "Good Vibes" # A Macaw & the Mango # Cool for the Summer, Song: "Summer Sensation" # Surf's Up, Song: "Oceans" # A Tropical Sponge, Song: "Feels" # Washed Up (Clara's Flashback Episode) # Escape from the Volcano: Part 1, Song: "Building a Raft" # Escape from the Volcano: Part 2, Song: "Escape from the Volcano" # Home Sweet Home, Songs: "I Don't Like It, I Love It" Netflix Kids & Family Happy Ending | SpongeBob: Tropical Island | Netflix * Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob Category:Upcoming Category:Reboot Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Island Adventure Category:Featured Category:Upcoming episodes